creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
SISA
1/9/MMXV I don’t really know what’s wrong. The Leader has been acting differently since Project #1 died, really quite strangely. Maybe The Leader was affected by Project #1… In ways none of us except The Leader will ever know. Now I’ve got this new subject to look at, our Project #2. I have no idea why he’s been put so high up on the priorities… I’ve been monitoring him for two days now, and I’ve seen nothing abnormal. It’s always boring; sitting here, doing nothing but watching nutters on a screen. Why do we all stay here? None of us know. Some say it was Project #6 in MCMLXXXV, who cursed the institute. Some say The Leader has brainwashed us all. No one knows. But alas, here I am, watching Project #2 on a screen. Monitoring him constantly. Wherever he goes. Terrible job. 1/11/MMXV The Leader says it’s time to initiate the plan. I don’t understand why. Though I’m the one monitoring him, The Leader seems to know things about him; things I don’t. I have to comply, of course. No one really knows what happens when you disobey The Leader, although, no one is that keen to find out… The standard protocol will take place. 3:56 AM, like always. The Leader has set me a specific location, somewhere pretty far from Project #2’s home. 11 days, ending on the 22nd. As per usual, we need to drop discrete hints to see if anyone can figure it out. If they do, they come here. 1/16/MMXV Things are going exactly to plan; Project #2 is starting to become insane. Constant screaming, repeating cryptic phrases. I still don’t understand why The Leader wants me to monitor him, I am still seeing no signs of anything supernatural. I can see everything he’s doing, how could The Leader know more? 1/20/MMXV Excellent. Project #2 is starting to become cannibalistic, a breakpoint moment in our protocol. Things are going straight to plan. Though, I’ve still seen nothing to convince me he should be on our high priority list, apart from lifting something heavy. Strength is very common here. 1/22/MMXV Eleven days. Four doctors have been killed and Project #2 is now safely in our grasp, in a force-field protected cage specifically run by The Leader. I am now moving onto other surveillance, as The Leader has informed me monitoring of Project #2 is no longer needed by myself. ---- As The Leader walked toward the suspended cage, four-hundred metres below ground, the power swimming out of it was immense. Clearly visible, the translucent purple mist was fluorescent, providing an eerie view of Project #2. The room itself was quite large, 2000m3. The room was five metres tall, and the floor was 400m2. Red lights lined the walls on all four sides, almost blinding everyone that entered the room. Project #2 was sitting there in his cage, suspended two metres in the air by an invisible forcefield that was only 1m3. Terrible living conditions for the average human being. The Leader walked underneath the cage, immediately feeling the strength of the power. Yes, he thought, certainly strong enough. The screen on The Leader's desk back up in his office became dark. The red light that was once filling the room on the screen was gone. The only thing visible in the whole room was the purple mist emitting from the centre of the room. That purple slowly lowered to the ground, then spread throughout the room rapidly, turning orange. Audio was supplied with the screen and a door could be heard opening, with two sets of footsteps clearly audible, both undoubtedly leaving the room. I Don't Know Ok I don't know what's hapening but things are geting weird peeple are dying peeple are kiling themselves peeple are screeming so lowd I'm feeling lite hedded I don't know how long this will last I don't know what's hapening the leeder is gone what hapened to him no wun has seen him in days or I think it's been days I don't no I can't remember anything maybe this isn't real maybe it's a test the leeder mite do this sum say he haz planned to do it but I don't know if it's true. What's happening? Where's the leeder? Where is everywun? Where are all the projects? Category:Diary/Journal Category:Mental Illness